Dream on, Jessica!
by delovlies
Summary: Although Jessica finds herself suddenly part of the Fellowship, she can't seem to remember what happens during Lord of the Rings!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A girl walking home from school finds herself transported to Middle Earth. Please review! I appreciate all reviews-good or bad. This is my second fanfic, so I really appreciate criticism. Hopefully not a Mary-sue or sugar high thing! **_**Italics are her thoughts.**_

**A/N: All Characters /places ect belong to the Tolkien family and are being used for fan fictional purposes. **

_Friday at last!_ I think as I started my walk home from school. It's been a long week, but it was finally over. I cut across the shopping center parking lot towards the carwash. Then, walk through the gap in the hedge that separated the two. Suddenly, I trip over the curb. Cheeks burning, I look over my shoulder to make sure that no one saw that. Good, no one did. I stand up and start to hurry through, but suddenly there's a flash of light and I feel like I'm being sucked towards the car wash. I see a square of light instead of the gap and then I'm falling.

I land flat on my face. I sit up, spitting out leaves and pine needles. _Leaves and pine needles are in a hedge? And when did that tree get here, and when did I get here? _I look around; I'm in some sort of national park place, with picture-perfect fall color. But it's colder here than in was at home. _Where on Earth am I? Am I even on Earth anymore? Ok, ok, get a grip, Jessica. People just don't get sucked into magical lit-up squares into national parks. There has to be a logical explanation to this. So…I was walking, then I fell, and then…That's it! I fell and hit my head and now I'm dreaming! _ A big gust of wind blows my hair into my face. Usually, I can't feel wind in my dreams. _So, I'll call 911._ I reach to get my phone out of my bag, but my whole bag is gone! I don't have food and water, or anyway of contacting anyone and I think I could have started a fire with my mirror or something! All I have is a sweatshirt and a fleece (Thank God for both!)And at least I have tennis shoes on. _Maybe I can reverse the portal. _ I take a step backwards and wait. Nothing happens. I do that several more times, but nothing happens. I feel tears coming on, but I blink them away.

It looks like I'm going to spend the night here, but I better make a shelter. I start looking around. Guys on those survival shows make it look so easy! _Oh! That's a pine tree! _I remember making forts with my sister out of those when we were little. I select branch that's the lowest to the ground and go from there. I break off some other branches and lay them against the branch. I collect some longer sticks and stack those up too. Finally, I throw some twigs and leaves and pine needles on top. I put a pile of pine needles inside to make it softer. _It's better than nothing though, and at least the activity made me warmer. _

Now I'm hungry. I search all of my pockets and lay the contents on a stone. Lip balm, some tissues, that math quiz I failed and four pieces of candy! That's dinner. When I finish, I realize I should have saved some for later; and I'm thirsty now too. By that time, it was nearly dark, so I crawl into my shelter and close my eyes. But I can't sleep. For one thing the ground is really hard, and I think I hear wolves howling. I hate wolves. And I really am terrified of bears. And I'm really especially terrified of mountain lions. I feel tears coming on again, but this time I'm powerless to stop them. So I lay crying and looking up at the stars through the cracks of my shelter. I'm lost, and no one knows where I am, including me. Will anyone even miss that-one-really-tall-girl-with acorn-colored-hair- that-never-talks-to-anyone-but-is-really-good-in-history-and-listens-to-musical-soundtracks-but-no-one-actually-knows-that. Yes, I like musicals. Don't laugh, just go listen to a show tune so you know what you're missing. The wolves sound closer now. _Ok, when I'm scared and alone, I usually sing. _So I sing. I start with the "Wicked" soundtrack, and then I sing all 19 songs from "Evita", most of" Oklahoma" and just about every song I know the words to.

Concert over; I realize just how dark it is. I must be hundreds of miles away from any cities for it to be this dark. I even start feeling claustrophobic, because it's just so _dark. _I almost feel like I'm drowning in it. I start singing again, with my eyes closed. I have to sing "High Flying, Adored" six times before I actually fall asleep.


	2. Disaster

**This is a transition chapter, so it's really short. Please review! Is my idea good? Bad? Any suggestions you have or mistakes I made? If you're waiting for her to meet the Fellowship, next chapter she will.**

I sit up with a start. _Where am I?_ It all comes back to me after a moment. I actually was hoping that I would be at home when I woke up, but I'm still in the forest. I'm lost, cold, hungry and really, really thirsty. I comb my hair with my fingers, but it's still tangled and super messy. I sit in a patch of sun and listen for the sounds of civilization. Nothing, no cars, airplanes, talking, or anything! I only hear just the wind in the trees and the birds; and my stomach growling. _I'm going to die up here. I'm going to starve to death. _I've got a massive headache from being dehydrated now. I crawl back into my shelter and sleep.

Waking is worse. I'm so hungry it hurts. _ Don't be a wimp; there are kids in Africa younger than you who are always this hungry and thirsty._ When I stand up, I'm dizzy, but I have to find a stream or something. I make my way slowly, randomly, making a trail back to my camp by dragging my feet._ Heavenly Father, help me find water._ When my foot lands in some mud; then I know I'm near water. I keep walking. First I find a minuscule trickle of muddy water._ I can't drink this! I have to keep going. _ By the time I see a spring splashing over stones; it's been a whole hour. Water never tasted so good. _Thank you Lord._

I decide to stay where I am. It's stupid to have to walk an hour to get water. _I could make a hut by that rock over there. _I never really knew what happened after that. I was standing on the bank, and then I started to jump across the creek. I must have slipped or something, because the next thing I knew, I was falling. I hit the ground, hard.


End file.
